


Time Alone

by chicating



Category: The Wire
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little pre-series alone time for our favorite homo-thug. This drabble features drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

Just cause Omar didn't trust Stringer Bell any further than he can throw him didn't mean he didn't like to watch the man walk away. Russell Bell could fill out a pair of expensive pants, for real.Omar supposed he did all right in the front, too, but even as a man with a job with risk built in, he didn’t feel all that comfortable getting close. For a straight man, String spent a lot of time on his clothes and hair and so forth, smelling like that expensive citrus aftershave, checking himself in every reflective surface…the man had some stuff to sort out.Omar’s day at work was better than average, and his boo is out of town visiting some auntie in Philadelphia doesn’t know about Omar,waiting for him to meet the right girl or something. Shoot. Omar is quiet and alone, which he loves, cause it don’t never happen. He fires up some chronic(like any man in his business who wants to live, he never touches product, but a little herb barely counts.) The smoke lets his mind drift and soon his hand is on his own joint imaging all the ways he could make Stringer feel better than that snotty Miss Avon. Calls himself a business partner and they spend an awful lot of time talking low, head-to-head. Of course, Omar avoids complication keeping women in his crew.


End file.
